<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kill the director by catgrrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442793">kill the director</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrld/pseuds/catgrrld'>catgrrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, F/M, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Short Chapters, WindClan (Warriors), romance centered because im cliche, stormtail is cishet but a lot of queer cats aside from that, very short chapters like 500 words, warriors ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrld/pseuds/catgrrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>better description tba but itS A WARRIOR CAT FIC </p><p>updates: hopefully at least once/twice a week! but we'll see how it goes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kill the director</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stormtail reflects on recent events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abandoned tunnel was nothing spectacular, but Stormtail found it to be a sanctuary in which he could relax after a long day of sprinting across WindClan territory. The squelch of still-wet mud beneath his paws was enough of a reminder that this particular location was intended to be blocked off <i>for a reason</i>, but the young warrior could care less about the dangers- after all, he had never been injured whilst out exploring, so there was no need for him to worry. His tunnel was a place for relaxation, his perfect way for him to take a moment from his evening to think amidst the silence.</p><p>Bugsnow, the clan's advisor, <i>had</i> told him he needed to find better coping strategies. Though, now that he considered it, maybe reopening a sealed away cave wasn't exactly what she had in mind.. But it made it him feel better, and that was what mattered, right? She would probably be proud of him (not that he had plans to tell anybody about his discovery).</p><p>The past two days had been abnormally stressful for Stormtail. For starters, Dovestar died and he wasn't able to sneak away to go to his thinking tunnel that day.</p><p>
  <i>Oh yeah, Dovestar died.</i>
</p><p>He hadn't felt much of anything on the ordeal prior to that moment- the two were never close. In the few interactions he'd had with her, she was cold and her very presence seemed to bring the mood down, the air suddenly heavier. Despite that, she had still been the leader for as long as he could remember, and he had placed an enormous amount of trust in the paws of this she-cat he barely knew anything about, so it was only natural for him to feel some emotion at the announcement of her passing, no matter how delayed the reaction.</p><p>Grief overwhelmed him. Regret for his his failure to learn anything about her consumed his thoughts- did she have kits? Had she ever actually planned on becoming leader? Who had been in command before her time? Dovestar's rule was all he had ever known, and now it was over.</p><p>He didn't like change, nor did he like thinking about change, but at least he had his cave.</p><p>Here it was safe, and empty, and he didn't have to worry about his apprentice coming up to ask him random and unwelcome questions. Stormtail adored Bristlepaw, but they consumed all of his time lately. It wasn't them he was frustrated at, more so at the fact that he was chosen to mentor a young cat when he himself was only a young cat. When he had addressed his grievances in a meeting with Bugsnow, she reassured him that it was an honour for Dovestar to have chosen him for an important duty only four moons after his own ceremony.</p><p>Stormtail laid his head in his paws. <i>If it's such an honour, then why do I feel so bad?</i> He was drowning in responsibilities before he'd even been able to enjoy a full season as a carefree warrior.</p><p>Then, from somewhere to his left, he heard a sound.</p><p>It was quiet, but the echo the cave provided allowed him to pick up on it with relative ease. His whiskers twitched and he surveyed his surroundings. There was only one way out of the tunnel- which happened to be directly behind Stormtail, and not the area he had heard the noise coming from, so it was difficult for him to reason that he wasn't alone. What cat was crazy enough to venture into an abandoned tunnel at night? He was rather certain that he knew this tunnel system better than any warrior of WindClan, despite him being a moor runner.</p><p>In fact, he would even go so far as to say that he was the <i>only</i> WindClan cat who was aware of its existence. This made him feel special, even when he was completely average in every way. It was thrilling to have something of his very own for once, something he could take pride in the exclusivity of.</p><p>And whatever the sound was threatened that.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. Tentatively, he rose to his paws and took a few small steps in the direction from which the sound came. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, but as he'd learned from his time as an apprentice, that didn't necessarily mean there was nothing.</p><p>"Hello!" he called out, his own voice echoing loud enough to make him flinch. There was no reply.</p><p><i>Alright, maybe it's not a cat,</i> he speculated. <i>I'm not sure if that's better or worse.</i></p><p>The blue-grey tomcat sighed, beginning to pace back and forth across the cave. <i>What if it was a StarClan cat? That wouldn't be too awful. Oooh, but then it could also be a Dark Forest cat! Never mind. No dead ancestors here. I hope.</i></p><p>His mind was racing with potential scenarios. He wasn't quite ready to give up on his very own tunnel, so leaving was out of the question. That would only give the intruder more time to invade <i>his</i> personal thinking spot.</p><p>His ears shot up.</p><p>Stormtail had heard it again- the distinct cry of a cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>